Character Approval/Kadence Griffin
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Her parents Griff and Ava Griffin were two nobles who weren’t ready for a child. Well for children. Kadence and Ester Griffin were twins with two parents who didn’t know what to do. They also couldn’t take all the negative comments coming from everyone because they had twins. So they did what they didn’t have to do give one of their children away. And lucky Kadence got to get sent away at the age of 4.. But she got to live with a better family, Liam and Clio Groves a nice young couple who have always wanted children. She never understood why it was her though and she wonders what it would be like if they have given up Ester instead. She hasn’t seen her family in 11 years and doesn't remember much about them. But she tries not to look back on her rocky history. But her new family wasn’t as perfect either Liam and Clio are always fighting and it hurts Kadence a lot. One because she’s an empath and their emotions are so strong. And second all she ever wanted was a happy family who would love her. And not fight or anything, but her world if far from what she wants it to be. A lot of other kids are rude to her and are always finding ways to tease her. This is because she comes up with wild stories and other people tend to not like those kinda things. She tends to work well alone whiteout people because she thinks they will hurt her and make fun of her. What will happen next? 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She tends to push people away because she is scared they won’t like her or may tease her. She can come off a bit rude sometimes because of that. She is very snarky, and can stand up for herself most of the time. But once you get past her thick layers there is a wonderful and super creative person in there! She is funny and super creative especially with art and her stories. And even deeper down behind all of those thick layers there is a scared and nervous person who doesn’t know what to do.. At times she can have a bit of a big mouth. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Beautiful vibrant blue eyes and dark hair. Her model is Ariel Mortman 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She is amazing at being snarky(; She’s very artsy and a great storyteller. She is terrible at singing and it’s hard for her to keep a secret. But besides that she excels in almost everything! She is very smart and a great athlete, she wants to be an author or a painter when she grows up. She wishes she was go at keeping secrets so people wouldn’t get mad at her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved